looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail: Episode 8
Opening Daffy: Welcome to epithode #8 of The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail, ''hothted by yours truly, ''me! ''The greatetht and motht rethpected--" '''Crusher': *''Punches Daffy''* Daffy: *''Hits Wall''* "Oh, jutht athk thumb questions already!" Question #1 Daffy: "Thith question was athked by Doctor Bugs: Sylvester Junior, where the Heck are you? Sometimes you are with your father, other times you are mysteriously absent. What's the story?'" Sylvester: '"Don't judge me. I don't want my thun theeing me get beat up by a tiny, little bird." '''Junior: '"What was that, Father?" 'Sylvester: '"Uh, nothing." Question #2 '''Daffy: "Thith question was athked by Teleram: Foghorn - which came 1st, the chicken or the egg?'" Foghorn: '"That's, I say, that's easy: the chicken came 1st. Then the chicken ''ate ''the egg." '''Daffy: '"How's that for irony?" picks up iron 'Daffy: '"Not that iron!" groans; puts iron down Question #3 '''Daffy: "Thith question was athked by Teleram: Dear Bugs, what do you like most 'bout carrots?'" Bugs: '"Simple: they're good for you. Unlike Daffy's cartoons. Hehehehe." '''Daffy: '"You're dethpicable." 'Bugs: '"Ain't I a stinker?" Question #4 '''Daffy: "Thith question was athked by Doctor Bugs: 'Daffy, what do you HATE most about Tina?'" Bugs: '"Besides knowing that she gets paid to pretend to like you?" '''Daffy: '"I hate you." 'Bugs: '"Don't hate the player, hate the game." smashes Monopoly board 'Bugs: '"See? Like that." Question #5 '''Daffy: "Thith question was athked by Teleram: Dear Bugs, Daffy, and pretty much everybody on the show- Do you like Mr. Bean?" Pete: "Duh, beans give you gas. Eeeeeh!" Bugs: "Especially Daffy's beans. He-he-he!" groans in anger Question #6 Daffy: "Thith question was, once again, athked by Teleram: 'Well, I can't say the answer was satisfactory... but I guess it's hard to think of an answer and make it funny. Speaking of which, can I do the next ep?'" Bugs: '"Uh, Daffy, I don't think that question was meant for ''us. ''I think it was meant for the producer, Doctor Bugs." '''Daffy: '"Doctor Bugs? ''WHY ARE THERE THO MANY RABBITS HERE?" '''Sam: '"Keep it quiet in there! How am I supposed to rob this bank with all the noise you're a-makin'?" arrive and chase Sam 'Daffy 'offstage: "I'm taking 5." Question #7 'Daffy: '"I'm back." throat "Thith question was athked by Doctor Bugs: 'Bugs, please answer this question descriptably as possible. What's your opinion of Rrpear?"' 'Bugs: '"Basically, he's as respectable as Elmer." 'Elmer: '"Hey, what're you saying?" 'Bugs: '"Just roll with it, Doc. You get paid, remember?" 'Daffy: '"As long as you don't inthult the executives, that is." Question #8 'Daffy: '"Thith question was athked by Teleram: 'You made 2 accounts? Why?"' 'Bugs: '"You sure you're not a genuine 'smart-aleck,' Daffy?" 'Daffy: '"That depends; do thmart-alecks get paid?" 'Bugs: '"Only minimum wage." '''Daffy: "Then no; I am not a thmart-aleck." Question #9 Daffy: "Thith question was athked by Teleram: 'Speedy Gonzales, why are you so fast?'" Speedy: '"ACME Speed Tacos." '''Daffy: '"Wow, you're quick." silence 'Bugs: '"Really, ''Daffy? ''Really?" 'Daffy: '"Hey, I'm not thmart, alright? I can barely poke a thtraw in a Capri-Thun Pouch." tries futilely to poke straw in Capri-Sun Pouch 'Crusher: '"It's so haaaaard!" Cries 'Daffy: '"I know, right?" Cries 'Bugs: '"Oh, brother." eyes Question #10 '''Daffy: "Thith final question was athked by Doctor Bugs: 'Pete Puma, since Stan Freberg is still alive, why isn't he voicing you on The Looney Tunes Show?!'" 'Pete: '"Duh, I think he said it was because they wouldn't pay him enough or something." 'Bugs: '"Funny; that's exactly why Daffy didn't attend Mel Blanc's 75th birthday all those years ago. Hehehehe!" 'Daffy: '"O.K., thath it. Show's over. Thtutter away, Porky." 'Porky: '"Th-th-th-th-th-that's all, folks!" continue chasing Sam 'Cop #1: '"Freeze, dirtbag!" 'Sam: '"No, I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! AHHHHH!" Voice Cast Category:Fanon Works Category:The Looney Tunes Show Fan Mail Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Rarity4President's Pages